


What She Says Goes

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Crossdress!Dami, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a lot of teasing, Jason manages to get Damian to dress up as a woman for another fancy party. What he doesn’t expect is being seduced by Danielle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Says Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last year actually, and just finished it last night. So the flow may be a little cut off at the end. Also crappy title is crappy. I just felt like writing Dami in make-up, a dress, and poor choice of panties. Why? Well, it’s a set up to putting Dami in sexy underwear next time.

The moment Jason laid eyes on that wondrous form, he instantly knew it was all for him. Through the teasing quips about being Robin and having yet to do the one thing that made one a full on member of the Robin club, Damian had taken it as a challenge. And the challenge was certainly taken in stride, all with the confidence of a temptress.

Granted the gala was filled with rich party go-ers, Damian was the one that stood out the most. From a distance, Jason could see his naturally narrowed eyes were fully blown with the smoky eyed makeup that surrounded them. His eyelashes curled, softening the hard glare the kid had into a seductive glint. Lips red as devil’s wine, and twisted into a knowing smile, as if hiding a secret that will never be told. The fake, long, dark tendrils were curled and teasingly caressed Damian’s bare shoulders, stopping where the dress started.

It was a simple floor length corset dress, with the only unique design being that it only went down to his knees in the front and trailed down to sweep the floor from the back. When the kid had walked past him, the ties at the back were made so that it definitely reminded Jason of the times he had the little Wayne tied up in his closet, impatiently waiting for him.

Oh memories.

It was a little unspoken game the two of them started when they acknowledged each other’s presence. His eyes would trail him. _His_ would stare back unabashedly, all heat and promise, and then pull away to address the person he was currently talking to. He would brush past to the bar. _He_ would cope an invisible feel and disappear when he turned around, laughter tinkling behind him and the clack clack of heels trailing after. He would leer from afar as he leaned against one of the columns, while _he_ would flick his tongue along the side of his wine glass before sipping its contents.

——

Two hours in, Jason was too hard to function, and was literally to a point of punching the next person that decided to talk to him. The bartender seemed to know what he was going through, and found his predicament amusing. Bastard wouldn’t stop smiling at him knowingly. It was a possibility that he would be the person that Jason would punch, and he almost did. The only thing that stopped him was the glass that slid across the polished wood towards him, followed by a napkin with a neatly handwritten note on it.

_On the balcony._

_-D_

There was no class with the way that Jason downed the drink. His throat burned of the alcohol as he stalked towards the covered doors, which had been closed off with heavy curtains, to deter anyone from going outside into the cold. But it was not one to ward him off, not when there was something to keep him warm on the other side.

Everyone else in the ballroom was too busy with each other to notice him slip behind the curtain and through the heavy set door. One would have thought it would creak from the movement, but it was well oiled and silent.

Damian stood by the marble banister, smirking at him expectantly with those painted lips of his. There was no play with him, the teasing was over…well the teasing that he had done for the past few hours was done. They both had their fun, more Damian than than himself, and now he was free to do what he wanted.

Jason stalked over with a leer, taking in the full form of the little birdie as he unbuttoned his cufflinks. A hand reached up to caress Damian’s jaw, tracing the few covered up scars that was there. A shudder ran through his body while his eyes closed at the touch, much to Jason’s amusement.

He took care to grip his neck firmly, not tightly, to grab his attention literally. Jason nudged upwards so that Damian’s eyes would flicker open and up to his.

“Are you willing to sing for me this evening?”

Damian’s wide eyes narrowed at the question, but his lips spoke of something entirely, choosing to act clueless. “What ever do you mean, Todd?”

Jason paused at the sound. So it was like that was it?

Damian’s voice came out perfectly even while he reached up to unbutton the satin vest that covered Jason’s button down and proceeded to undo that as well. But it still had the feminine lilt of Danielle. No doubt if Damian actually were a girl then this was how his voice would sound like.

The evening air was chilly and felt nice against his heated skin, but gloved fingertips soon started to trace patterns across his chest and stomach.

“You know damned well exactly what I mean, Babybat,” he replied gruffly, pressing his thumb down on his jugular. The pulse that fluttered underneath his other fingers was the only sign that told Jason that Damian was as affected as he felt.

He towered over the boy, brushing the long hair away from his shoulders, until his lips barely touched Damian’s. There was that faded powdery scent that lingered on his skin, the only thing that seemed innocent enough.

“Do not call me that, Todd,” Damian murmured threateningly. Jason felt the gloves slip away, only to hear his buckle come undone and the sound of his zipper slide down.

Jason’s thumb pressed harder in warning, feeling the struggle his lover went through to swallow. He tutted lightly, allowing his other hand to caress the nape of his neck.

“No bullshit tonight, sweetheart. We both know you love my nickname for you, but I guess we can call you by your alias for now. Now,” he cut in straight away before Damian could object anymore, “as much as I love satin, remove those pretty little gloves of yours…Danielle.”

Damian obliged silently, only to close the small gap between the two of them, pressing his fully red lips to Jason’s. They groaned at the contact, and quickly got to tasting each other. Maybe it was the way Damian was dressed tonight, or perhaps the sweets that he had picked up, but the teen tasted sweeter, just a tad bit more intoxicating than usual. It caused Jason to pull the boy flush against his own body. He went from licking the stickiness on Damian’s lips, past his sharp teeth, to petting Damian’s tongue with his own, intent on drinking more of the exotic taste.

Jason swallowed the little whimpers and moans that Damian managed out, grinning when he finally pulled away, enjoying how Damian used immense will power not to let another sound out, lest the older man use it to tease him later. All with his eyes still closed. It was somehow poetic and artistic about the way the red lipstick was smudged all over the kid’s mouth. No doubt it got on Jason’s face too.

Jason released Damian from his grasp slowly, reveling at the thought of possible bruises tomorrow. Both hands traveled down to his waist and uplifted the skirt until his hands cupped the backs of his surprisingly smooth thighs. The shiver that followed traveled up his arms and throughout his own body.

“Just when I thought you would use regular stockings, you go and use knee-highs on me. Is there anything else I should be warned about before I actually see what else you’re wearing under that dress?”

His fingers traced the shaved skin above the knee high stocking, mesmerized by the silky smooth texture there. Just as he thought about licking that area there, he felt another fabric strapped to the teen’s leg.

His index finger hooked under the band to pull it and release it, his hand brushing against the kid’s erection as he did so, and shuddered at the muddled smack as it connected with Damian’s skin. The hiss that came from the teen whispered across his chest, quickly going from warm to cool.

“So that’s where you had your knives. I was starting to worry you came unarmed.”

“I’m not an idiot, Todd. I have been taught to come prepared for anything-“

His breath hitched suddenly when Jason did it again. His lidded eyes grew even more heated. “Sounds to me,” Jason stated, “that someone feels they need to compensate for something.”

“-Tt- I don’t need to compensate for anything.”

He gripped Damian’s thighs tightly, a signal of what he was going to do so that Damian wouldn’t be caught off guard, much. He hoisted him up and onto the banister, smirking at the violent shivers Damian got. Obviously, his dress wasn’t shielding his skin from the cold stone.

There was a rustle of Damian’s dress being manipulated until Jason got a perfect view of what was unveiled to him. A hum of disapproval and disappointment rumbled from his chest. With the getup that Damian had on, it would’ve been expected that the kid would go all out. The sight of his plain white cotton panties was very much a let down.

“Did Dickie not supervise your whole outfit? I know that he wouldn’t have let you out with that on. If Drake were here, I know he wouldn’t have given you the chance to step through the front door until you had something better.”

A calloused finger trailed above the elastic band of the underwear.

“I suppose not. There was not enough time to go proper underwear shopping since Drake was originally the one to take on this mission, but I will come prepared next time,” Damian replied quietly, using his alias’ voice as he observed Jason’s expression silently before a smirk grew on his face, “or perhaps you would be inclined to join me so I may have another’s input.” His fingers reached down to hold up the few ruffles that got in the way to expose more of himself to Jason. He allowed his legs to splay further apart from each other so that he displayed himself as a silent offering to Jason.

“Seeing you try on panties is enough incentive. I wouldn’t miss it for the world, babe.”

Damian leered, “How flattered am I to hear that.”

Damian’s cock strained against the flimsy material, the tip peeking out of the waistband with a perfectly formed pearl of precum covering the slit. Jason leaned closer until his nose bumped against the teen’s abdomen, tongue flicking out to catch the pearl.

That perfect little feminine moan was enough to fuel Jason’s desire even more. He pulled the cotton panties as low as they could go before he took the kid with his mouth. The head was given loving attention, caressed from underneath, a right amount of suction used, and the slit tongued enough to let out a steady stream of precum at one point. The older man drank that greedily, not letting one drop escape from his lips.

Damian’s fevered moans escalated when Jason decided to take all of him in. He taught him well enough not to thrust erratically, unlike the first few times. Even though Jason did have a high tolerance for a certain number of things, there was only so much his gag reflex could take. It was the little movements that enticed him though, the way Damian’s hips wiggled as a sign for more, or how huffy his breaths got when Jason did something he very much liked, or the way Damian would allow himself the satisfaction of petting Jason’s hair, tugging at the strands when he was much too close.

So far Damian’s hips were the ones moving -twitching actually- and his breaths had gotten more audible just as Jason cupped him from underneath and started to bob his head shallowly. The distance increased centimeter by centimeter until Jason got to the point of licking at Damian’s tip teasingly before easing back down until his head was nestled in between the kid’s thighs, swallowing as much as he could. Jason’s throat constricted rhythmically.

“Todd,” Damian growled quietly. The older man saw clenching lithe muscles under the stockings, straining to keep still.

It was enough for Jason to slip Damian out of his mouth and surge up to take his lips eagerly, allowing the kid to taste himself on Jason’s tongue. They groaned in unison from the heat, how ready the both of them were for each other.

They separated with barely any space between them so that Damian could breath properly.

“I’ll kill you if you don’t fuck me this instant,” he snarled, letting his hands -which had strayed to dig their nails into the broad back in front of him- rake down and into Jason’s slacks and cupped and squeezed his ass. The action got Jason bucking into the boy’s groin, moaning from the stinging sensation.

His thick fingers curled around the back of Damian’s thighs, lifting the boy up and wrapping his legs around his waist again, steadily backing up before turning to shove the brat up against the wall. They were right next to the fern plant, and only a few inches away from the door.

Damian directed Jason’s lips to meet his with a forceful tug up, grinding his hips frantically, adamant on reminding Jason that he was ready and ever so willing. The wicked things he did made Jason dizzy and press Damian harder into the cold stone.

“I assume you have lubrication,” the fucking demonspawn stated -not asked- after they broke apart, revealing the hidden condom that had been tucked away. From where? Jason wasn’t really in the state of mind to figure that bit out.

With the way the rest of his body held Damian’s up, he was able to retrieve a bottle of lube from one of his pockets. “Fuck yeah I do.” He held up his hand to wave the item in front of Damian’s face tauntingly.

“Get on with it then. I swear you are just delaying.”

“There’s no denying that it gets you hot and bothered with the wait, but I’ll admit that I was thinking of how we go about doing this. I’m tempted to rip that offensive thing you call panties off and let you walk around with nothing on afterwards.”

“How kind of you,” Damian sneered, making the lipstick look like some other substance in the shadows. “At this point,” he continued in that higher tone, snatching the bottle out of Jason’s hand, popping it open and dribbling the liquid onto the older man’s fingers, “I don’t care if I walk around with nothing on underneath as long as you fuck me now.”

Damian’s fingers tangled around Jason’s, slathering and spreading the lube in a sloppy fashion.

“Then,” Jason’s other hand slipped from Damian’s ass down one of his legs to trace the thick band that was above the knee-high, “I’ll borrow this for a bit.” Snatching the knife out of it’s holster, Jason carefully cut through the white cotton from both sides, only nicking the kid’s skin with light cuts. Enjoying the way Damian’s mouth latched onto his neck and bit him for each laceration on his body, leaving to lick at two clean bites in the junction where neck met shoulder. A few drops of lube had flicked onto his chest, warm from Damian slicking it all over his fingers.

“I had a feeling you’d be all up for knife-play, Babybat, but we can explore with that later on.”

Jason hoisted the Wayne heir up higher and reached around to probe at his hole with his wet fingers. He traced that ring of muscle, enjoying the loud panting next to his ear.

“Get on with-” Damian broke off into one long moan as Jason wiggled one finger in. To have it sink in so easily had Jason groaning into the kid’s neck. His breath spread molten lava on the skin it came into contact with.

“That’s it, Dani, keep that up and don’t hide those moans from me. Good girl.” Jason took notice when Damian’s reactions increased with the praise. Ever the predictable one he was. His whole body wracked with shudders as Jason slipped another finger in after a few times of teasing with just one.

“You can feel how wet you are for me. And only for me, right? No one else?” He implored, scraping his teeth along the kid’s collarbone, mindful that he couldn’t leave his mark. Branding Damian as his in some shape or form on any part of Damian’s body was his goal. Possessiveness was never a trait of Jason’s when it came to the bedroom -believing that people can sleep with whomever they wanted to- but when it came to Damian, just the way the boy riled him up and reacted to anything he did was invigorating, especially when he became such a spitfire when counting the number of purple splotches on his tanned skin long after they’d cooled down.

The older man pressed sinfully into the brat’s prostate, enjoying the jolt of the body in his arms. Damian wiggled and opened his mouth in a silent moan, as if the actual sound stuck in his throat.

“I want an answer, Babybat,” he growled into his ear, wrinkling his nose at how the fake hair tickled his nose.

“You’re so childish, Todd.”

“I’ll-“

“To placate you every time we are together is getting old,” the demonspawn ground his hips on his hand, straining Jason’s wrist, and ignored the annoyed look Jason shot him, “I. Am. Yours.”

Jason added a third finger as a reward, pumping his hand harder so Damian could accomodate quickly.

“Only yours…and you are mine, you emotionally impaired idiot.”

“Brat,” Jason hissed fondly as response to the dig, but followed that with another kiss, taking the cut-off, choked moans.

He unzipped his pants, slipped on the condom, and slicked himself with the excess lube he had on his hand, quickly shushing the frustrated whines Damian made from the loss of his fingers. The whispered filthy promises Jason relayed had him shuddering in his arms with anticipation.

He slid in inch by inch, reveling with the knowledge that every movement caused the burn he knew Damian was experiencing to increase. Jason gave pause, not just to let Damian accomodate him, but to hold himself back.

It had been three weeks since their last time. Three long weeks.

The amount of impatience the teen had surprised Jason. How he wiggled. Tightened his legs. Clawed at Jason’s back. All were for Jason to just move, do something that would make him go crazy with pleasure. Jason pressed all of himself into that willing body, groaning at the constricting heat.

The older man pulled out and plunged back in immdiately, earning a whimper from Damian and a spurt of hot white precum to splatter a bit on his dress and a whole lot on his stomach.

“Can you feel just how wet you are? If only you can see how erotic your face looks. How your face flushes deeply as I push into you deeper and deeper.”

Damian snarled, embarrassed and deciding that biting Jason’s neck was the better option than having Jason watch him.

Jason chuckled, moving at an even pace, and licked the outer shell of Damian’s ear, huskily stating, “Don’t be shy, babe. You’re barely keeping you eyes open, your cheeks are a deep red, and all that smudged make up makes you look like a shameless slut. All you have to do is let me see that face of yours as you cum while I’m buried deep inside you filling you with my own cum.”

He hummed appreciatively when Damian suckled another hickey onto his neck to keep from screaming. Having the both of them wait this long was worth it. It really took a lot to have Damian to the point of screaming when they fucked.

“Let me see your face, pretty bat. I know you’re close.”

Damian pulled back, breath hitching every time Jason pushed into him. His long, curled eyelashes fluttered open to half-lidded, and fuck if that wasn’t hot enough. They locked gazes, fueling their want and heightening their release. Damian pulls him in close, close enough so that their breaths mingled with the exertion Jason almost became cross eyed, but he focused on those pools of clouded cerulean and the clenching and unclenching of Damian’s muscles.

“You’re so close.”

With one final push, Damian came, coating more of the inner lining of his dress and stomach, squeezing Jason so tightly that he climaxed right wih him. They panted, riding out until Damian was relaxed and Jason was slouching over Damian’s form.

The older man started laughing, “Well that’s new.”

“What is?” Gone was Danielle, as Damian spoke in his regular voice.

“You ejaculated without either of us touching your cock.” He took the remnants of Damian’s panty and started to wipe Damian clean, careful to rub the brat’s softening cock with care.

“-Tt- I’ve heard that one can gain that skill through practice.”

He takes care to push Jason away gently so that he can get down and fix himself properly. The black dress falls into place nicely with barely any wrinkles in it. Slipping the panty into his pocket, Jason takes off the condom, tying it and tossing it over the edge of the balcony, much to Damian’s distaste. The teen, much like with the condom, takes a make-up wipe out of nowhere to start cleaning his face.

Jason only rolled his eyes, before he snatches the make-up wipe from Damian, and helped wipe off the smudged devil red from the lower half of his face. Even as the artificial color disappeared, there’s still the plump bruised coloring on Damian’s lips, leaving Jason wanting to nip at them. He refrained from doing so, and took the red tube from Damian to help reapply his lipstick, while the teen pulled Jason’s boxers and slacks up from his knees and around his waist again, rebuckling it so that it stayed in place.

“So just fingers or did you use that present I got you to help prepare yourself for that little trick of yours?”

The sticky red substance stuck to Damian’s lips, smearing in a similar way that Jason’s cum would do when he was swiping his it across Damian’s lips. It was a very strong enough memory to have Jason’s eyes lock heatedly on those lips.

“That, I will not answer. You can only make do with your imagination,” Damian murmured; barely moving his mouth just as Jason finished.

He stepped away and around Jason to fetch his satin gloves, lain forgotten on the floor, chilled from the night air.

Jason watched him walk -click clack- back to the door.

“Cumming without touching myself is not the only trick I’ve trained myself to do. If you want to find out what else I’ve learned, then meet me at safehouse 4 after the party. If you make me wait like an idiot for more than 10 minutes, you know the consequences.”

The brat doesn’t give him a chance to answer, simply slipped back into the party with ease, as if he didn’t get thoroughly fucked a mere few minutes ago.

Jason took a second to clear his mind and to wait out his hardening member before he can brave going back inside to deal with more of Damian’s advances.


End file.
